


So Close

by lln



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo 2020 [5]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Episode Tag, Episode: s02e08 Bad Call, Gen, Gun Violence, Hostage Situations, Hurt TK Strand, TK Strand Whump, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29920122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lln/pseuds/lln
Summary: For some reason, TK had it in the back of his mind that by changing his career path from a firefighter to a paramedic would lead him to being called out to less dangerous and/or crazy situations.Boy was he wrong.Speculation for 2.08 Bad Call.Square Filled: Slammed Into A Wall
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641379
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	So Close

**Author's Note:**

> **Requested by lire-casander:** For the Bad Things Happen Bingo card, Slammed into a Wall for 911LS? Characters are up to you! Thanks!

TK thought he could pull the fire alarm before Marcus and Sarah, the duo that held Tommy, Nancy and himself hostage, noticed. Marcus had been arguing with Sarah, his back was turned on the paramedics and TK thought it was a moment to take a chance that could save their lives.  
  
But what TK didn’t notice was that Marcus turned back around early and saw what TK was aiming for. The man snarled and stalked towards TK. He grabbed TK’s shoulder, halting TK’s movement and smashed him in the head with the blunt end of his gun.  
  
TK went down like a sack of bricks. His vision blackened, for only a moment, and his head began to throb. Blinking harshly TK tired to clear his vision as he felt blood beginning to ooze from the side of his head.   
  
For some reason, TK had it in the back of his mind that by changing his career path from a firefighter to a paramedic would lead him to being called out to less dangerous and/or crazy situations.   
  
Boy was he wrong.  
  
TK gasped as large hands gripped at the front of his shirt, hauled him up from the floor and slammed him hard into the wall with a thud, he grimaced as he barely, just barely, managed to keep his skull from bouncing off the brick. Marcus’ forearm forced TK’s head back as it pressed hard against his throat slowly cutting off his air supply, the man’s other hand pressed the barrel of his gun into the side of TK’s head.  
  
“Do you think I was kidding, I said no funny business,” Marcus hissed as he pressed more of his weight against TK’s throat, “Try anything like that again and you’ll be leaving here in a bodybag. You hear me?!”  
  
TK gasped and clawed at the arm, trying his best to pull it away so he could breathe, with very little success.   
  
“Please release my paramedic,” Tommy insisted, her voice calm and collected, not showing a hint of panic, as she pulled out the necessary equipment, “If you want us to save your friend here, I will need all hands on deck.”  
  
“Cap,” Nancy whispered, “We’re no-”  
  
“Nancy,” Tommy ignored Nancy’s protests and slipped on a pair of gloves, “Prepare the area.”  
  
Seeing that Tommy was starting to work on their partner, Marcus released his grip on TK’s neck and all but threw him towards the other paramedics. Nancy caught TK and stopped him from hitting the floor.  
  
“I’ll be watching you pretty boy,” Marcus went back over to speak to Sarah.  
  
“Are you okay TK?” Tommy asked as she began to cut away their patient’s shirt.  
  
TK coughed and rubbed his neck, “Been better Cap.”  
  
“That was very reckless,” Tommy wasn’t angry with TK’s actions, just stating facts.  
  
“I thought I had a chance to let someone know where we are,” TK pulled on his own gloves, “Didn’t want to let it pass us by.”  
  
"We will get out of this," Tommy was firm with her conviction, "I will see my girls and husband by the end of the night, you two will be safe and sound at home. We will get through this. But for now, keep your heads down and focus on the task at hand."  
  
"But Cap," Nancy's voice was low, to not draw the attention of their captors, "This man needs a hospital, we barely have enough equipment to keep him stable."  
  
"Doesn't matter, sooner or later gun happy over there," TK gestured to Marcus, "Will need to make a choice. Is the life of his partner more important than outrunning the police."  
  
"Until then we do our job," Tommy took the scalpel from Nancy's hand and began to work.  
  
 **The End**

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to leave me a prompt for any of the other squares of my bingo card go [here](https://llnwritings.tumblr.com/post/643234662512214016/any-prompt-with-a-tick-has-already-been-completed), to check out my card.


End file.
